A Sweet Parting
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a challenge on NFA, Tony is fired, what will he do now.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Parting**

 _Leon Vance responded to the brief rap on his door and glanced up in acknowledgment as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo came in to stand before him, at near-attention, his face schooled. Vance sighed privately before looking up to the agent and handing him a file._

 _"Agent DiNozzo, you're relieved of your duties with the MCRT, effective immediately." The Director watched as the green eyes snapped up from the file in his hand to meet his. Before DiNozzo could speak, Vance added, "By request of Special Agent Gibbs."_

-oOo-

Tony looked over the balustrade and down at the bullpen, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen "Just what you would expect, he disappears as I get sacked," he muttered to himself, but taking a deep breath he headed for the stairs.

"Alright Tony?" Tim asked from his desk, as Tony passed.

"Oh yeah, couldn't be better," Tony replied now sitting down at his own and looking about. "Where's our illustrious leader?" as he pointed at the vacant desk of Gibbs.

"Said he was going to visit Ducky, something about the body we found yesterday."

Tony didn't see Gibbs appear from behind, "Still here DiNozzo?"

"Just getting my stuff together, don't suppose you have a spare box?"

"Nope try stationary," as Gibbs now bolted up the stair to MTAC.

"What's up Tony?" Tim asked puzzled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just got me fired, sacked…however you want to call it, I'm no longer part of the team," as Tony took a drawer from his desk and emptied it into the waste bin.

"Sorry, I didn't know, did Vance say why?"

"Nope," as he emptied, the middle drawer into the bucket, before picking out an object, "Wondered where that went," he said looking at it before pocketing it.

"Tony when do you go?"

"Like now," as he stood, took the bottom drawer out, and walked over to Gibbs desk, before depositing the contents into Gibbs' waste bin,"And that I enjoyed," now seeing all the Meritorious Civilian Service Medals that Gibbs had received over the years,lying there, the casings shattered as he felt, before returning to his desk and replacing the drawer, picking up his rucksack he looked at Tim, "Say goodbye to Ellie for me, and Ducky and of course Abby, but knowing her, she'll be round my place in an instance with hugs. So Tim, adios, adieu, goodbye, you know where I live, and you have my number give me a call eh?" as he walked to the elevator, head held high.

-oOo-

Tony sat in the loneliness of his apartment and looked around, he didn't have much. He hadn't the material things that couples had. No, he had his film collection, as he glanced over at the DVDs. "Suppose I could sit and watch them all, get a bottle of something and just drink myself into oblivion, day after day after day, until I die," as he leant forward, his head in his hands.

Authors note:- Sincere acknowledgements and kudos to both shoppingnull and TracyTravis for both having the most wonderful idea and giving me the idea to add.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The phone rang somewhere in Tony's world. Not his cell but his landline. He answered, "DiNozzo…yes I will…" as he heard a female voice ask if he could hold as she had a connection, "…Crispian, how nice to hear you," not, he thought not more trouble, "Sorry to hear that…but yes I'm fine…well not really," as Tony began to tell his tale.

Later that evening, as Tony sat digesting his cousin's words, the intercom buzzed, "Good, pizza," he said, as he rose and pressed the response only to hear Abby's voice.

"Tony, it's me Abby, I have your pizza, you owe me, I paid him, and I brought some beer, so open up."

Tony opened the door, returned to the couch, and waited for Abby to arrive.

"Tony," as she gushed through the door closing it behind her, "You left without saying anything, why? Am I that unapproachable? Am I that distant from you? Am I not a friend?"

"Why, because I couldn't face you, no, no, and yes you are."

"Oh Tony," as she laid the pizza down, and then her bag with the beers, and bear hugged him.

"Hey," was all he could say.

"Sorry, tell me what happened, why did Vance fire you?"

"Abby, Vance didn't fire me…well he did but it was on Gibbs' instructions."

Abby looked shocked, "Gibbs would never do that, would he? He likes you; you saved his life…more than once. You are…"

"Were Abby or was, I was an Agent, a good one, I just don't know what I have done, to incur the wrath of Khan. Did you see him this afternoon?"

"Good film Tony but no, Director Vance called us to a meeting and told us. I'm sorry Tony," as she smiled a very watery smile.

"Me to, but hey, this pizza is getting cold and the beer warm," as he tore open the lid and grabbed a slice while Abby handed him a bottle of beer.

After they had eaten and drunk, Tony wanting to tell Abby what Crispian had offered, but he wanted to keep that to himself for now. He knew there would be a letter on the way, but until he had proof he wasn't going to rock the boat so to speak.

"You want to watch a film? And I'm sure I got some wine unopened somewhere," he asked.

"Would love to but I got wo…" she began to say, before turning away and collecting her things.

"Of course work, never thought I would love to wake up and say, I have to go to work," Tony replied.

"Sorry Tony," Abby answered.

"Stop saying sorry, but how do you fancy coming over for dinner at the weekend?"

"Would love to could mention but we are rot…"

"Rostered, rota'd , on call, working."

"Sorry," as she rose and walked to the door, looking back at Tony who was sitting with her back to her, "Night Tony," as she opened the door and quietly left.

As Tony sat looking at the empty bottles and the greasy pizza box, he thought back to his old partner in Baltimore, Danny Price, had he not turned to drink and drugs; had his apartment not turned into a tip. As he began to reminisce he looked at his hand, it held a glass and it was half full, "I'm getting like Gibbs, maybe I am better off without him," as he rose and poured the contents of the glass back into the bottle, tidied up the apartment and went to bed.

As he lay staring at the ceiling, his mind went over all of what Crispian had said. He fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they say the darkest hour is just before dawn, it couldn't get any worse could it? His uneasy sleep had seen him see every hour on the hour, and when he did eventually wake it was as you would say, _usual waking up time_. Tony rose and decided that the best course of action would be carry on as normal. Normal whatever that would be, but first breakfast, no a run, then breakfast pick up some croissants, make real fresh coffee, get the papers and scour for anything that could take his fancy.

His cell rang as he was jogging.

"Yeh…Dad," he sounded like a pervert, the heavy breathing. "No I am not having sex, I'm jogging…Why? Because, I need to keep fit, and think."

Senior asked if they could meet for lunch.

"Dad, you never do lunch so why do you really want to see me?"

He said he would explain over lunch, as he mentioned a Bistro, 1.00pm sharp, then he hung up.

Tony decided that he would walk the rest of the way home, stopping at the deli to get croissants and then picked up a couple of papers, before returning home. He wondered had his dad called into the office? Had he tried calling the office? No it was stupid, dad always calls on my mobile…unless he had dropped by, and was told that he no longer worked at the Navy Yard, how was he going to explain that. He knew in an instant that his father would go and visit Gibbs. Damn, as he went to shower and got dressed, the croissants suddenly didn't seem so inviting, but he was hungry, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee did wet his appetite.

-oOo-

Tony arrived early, entered the Bistro and enquired of the reservation, the Maitre d' indicated to a table, Tony thanked him and went to join his father.

"Junior, you're looking great, drink?" as his dad indicted to the waiter.

"Sarsaparilla, please," Tony smiled.

"I heard Junior."

"You heard what dad?"

"About your…how shall I put it, early retirement," as he sipped his whiskey from the glass.

"Bad news travels fast but, no I'm how would you say, resting, like an actor, but just who blabbed?" Tony asked, thinking of the Autopsy Gremlin.

"I dropped by to see you and well security mentioned, and then I say that cute blonde, Eleanor she sort of blushed and well my charm…I wormed it out of her."

"You could have called my cell."

"Wanted to surprise you but it seems you surprised me," as Senior indicted for another round, "And this time wine with the meal, and can we see the menus please."

Senior ordered Navarin D'Agneau for two and a bottle of Pinot Noir, "I am off to Monte Carlo next week, Al, you remember Al, Omar Ibn Alwaan, has invited me over, so have been trying out French dishes."

Tony looked at his father, "Dad for real?"

"For real Junior, he's staying at the Hotel de Paris…"

"And you are staying where?"

"Oh I don't know yet, but don't worry about me, it's you we need to concentrate on," as the waiter now appeared at their table with the meals. Over the food, Tony mentioned that Crispian had called, long distance.

"What did that sniffling stuck up…"

"Dad, he was, sorry, is your nephew in a way, he was mom's nephew."

"That's twice you have said was," as Senior ordered two Cognacs, "Going to expand?" as Senior now finished his wine.

"I was going to wait, but since I have mentioned I suppose I'd better," as Tony took a swig of the drink and began to relate what Crispian had said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Tony sat in his apartment, flicking through the papers at the vacancies, he began to wonder if he should call Crispian back. No, he, Crispian, had said that he would be in touch soon or at least his lawyer would, Mr Hubbard.

He thought of the old children's rhyme, " _Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboard…and it was bare",_ yes, just like his job prospects.

Wow, 2600 jobs in Government and Public service, he narrowed it down to Security, one option. _Fort Detrick/Forest Glen, MD. Civilian employees serve a vital role in supporting the Army mission. They provide the skills that are not readily available in the military, but crucial to support military operations. The Army integrates the talents and skills of its military and civilian members to form a Total Army._

He glanced again at the vacancies, "Pizza Boy" wanted. Is this what he was to become, but at least you did get paid in Pizza's, so he was told.

The intercom buzzed, who the hell was this he wondered, who would call during the afternoon? He rose and went to the buzzer, "Yeah, DiNozzo residence."

"Tony it's me, open up," he heard Tim's voice, "And I got Delilah."

"Both of you on a week day must be serious. OK, come on up," as he pressed the release button, and unlocked the door and waited.

Delilah entered first followed by Tim.

"Coffee?" Tony ventured, "And I have some very delicious French macaroons, dad, with whom I had lunch today, gave me some. He is intending to go to Monte Carlo, Al, you remember Al, Omar Ibn Alwaan, yes that Al," as he saw Tim nod, "So he is trying French foods. Did you say yes to coffee?" as he saw Delilah nod.

"So do you like my apartment? I was thinking I might have to down size now I'm unemployed, could rent it to you with option to buy," Tony continued as they sat looking at each other.

"Tony I'm sorry," Tim began to say,

"Sorry, yes everyone says sorry, but how is _your_ Boss, still as cranky?"

"He wasn't too chuffed at where you had deposited his medals," Tim smiled.

"Bet he wasn't," as Tony sat back now more relaxed.

"Can I ask," Delilah began to say, "What have you decided you are going to do? I see you have the paper open at vacancies."

"I thought I would have a holiday, a staycation, get my thoughts together; explore this great city of ours and the surrounding area. I mean I only ever looked at it from a work prospective. My cousin Crispian called, he had some bad news, but family being family, he had to share. But I am expecting a lawyer's letter from him. Sorry wish I could expand more but you know how it is, have to keep things close to my chest right now in-case it doesn't pan out…but think about the apartment won't you."

Small talk finished they said their goodbyes, and Tony was again left alone in his apartment with his thoughts.

He looked at his film collection and rose to pick one out, "Might as well watch it, as this year I won't be watching it with the team," he muttered to himself as the intercom buzzed again, "Damn who is it this time," as he went to ask.

"Ducky, yeah come on up."

-oOo-

"Anthony, what can I say, but sorry," as he took the whisky glass from Tony, only after Dr Mallard had assured him that he had not brought the car.

"Ducky, if someone says sorry again to me they will be lying on your table," Tony smiled, "So please do not make it Jimmy I would hate a child to grow up without its father."

"I know what you mean, after father left, but I digress, have you spoken to Jethro? I mean, surely he owes you an explanation, in fact all of us. What did you do that was so awful to make him want rid of you?" Dr Mallard questioned sipping the liquor.

"Ducky, I don't know. I really have no idea."

"Maybe you should drop by and ask, but what have you in the pipeline, if anything."

"Ducky, if I told you something would you promise not to say anything," as Tony looked at Ducky worried.

"Antony, my boy, my lips will be sealed."

"In that case give me your glass you may need it when I tell you," as he refilled the glass and poured one for himself, "I had a call from my cousin Crispian…" as Tony now began to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Tony woke rested, yes rested, for the 1st time since he had been dismissed, somehow having talked to Ducky and to his dad, he had got a whole new prospective to the situation. He had thought of what Crispian had offered, he would do some checking today and see what he could come up with.

After a leisurely breakfast of croissants and coffee, he went to check his emails, just on the off chance. There was one from _Hubbard and Hubbard,_ he opened and read, smiling as he shut it down and saved. Another from Crispian, Tony almost choked, oh yes this afternoon was going to be exciting, as he fired a reply to his cousin.

The landline rang 20minutes later, Crispian, "Hi you doin' ok or as well as can be expected?" as Tony and his cousin began to chat.

-oOo-

Tony entered Gibbs house, as always the door was open, he still wondered if he was doing the right thing, "It really should have been him coming to me, not me going to him," Tony thought, but taking a deep breath he entered the lion's den and walked over to the basement door. It was ajar, he could see the light on the stairs, so he opened the door further, and stood on the landing.

"Wondered when you would come over," Gibbs replied not looking up.

"Should you not have come to me, I mean that's what any decent person would have done. But then you were always a bit underhand."

"Couldn't do that," Gibbs added still not looking at Tony.

"Why Gibbs, why?" Tony now almost pleaded, "Why did you do it?"

"Didn't want you to turning out like me," Gibbs continued not looking at Tony.

"When you got shot again I thought this was it, I was going to finally lead the team, but no you came back…I felt you blamed me for what happened to you," Tony began to say.

"You could have had Rota," Gibbs replied now looking up.

"Yeah, and look what happened there, I could have been EJ," as he flicked a piece of wood shaving off the bench into the air.

"Didn't mean you would have got the same team," Gibbs answered.

"Anyway I had Jeanne, well I was undercover. But I saw Kate die, then Paula maybe I could, no, I should have saved Jen, but as always I was thinking only of me."

Gibbs knocked the contents out of a jam jar, and picking up another, placed them both on the bench. He turned and brought down a bottle of malt.

Tony flicked another piece of wood into the air, as he watched Gibbs pour and hand him a jar.

"Crispian called, yes cousin Crispian, he has cancer not long to live, wanted to make amends, we chatted you know blah, blah, blah…small talk, family stuff, he wants to go out with a clear conscious, you know life too short, blah, blah blah, that sort of thing," as Tony took a slug of the drink.

"Easy, that's 15yr old malt, you are supposed to savour. You tell him?" as Gibbs now sipped his drink.

"Not in so many words but yes, he offered me job, driver," Tony laughed, "No, but joking apart; he has a friend Samona, not her real name but she is an actress, stroke, singer, she is looking for security protection guy."

"So," as Gibbs continued to look at Tony.

"So…I am going over to England next week, always fancied myself as an English gent, I remember Henley on Thames, the regatta, well I was thinking maybe ask Tim and Delilah if they want to rent my apartment with option to buy, if the job pans out. Maybe you did me a good turn, kicked some sense into me."

"Yep remember that time you thought you were related to Earl of Trent Archibald Drummond wasn't it?" as Gibbs knocked back his drink,

"17th Earl, yes, turned out he was a scoundrel, thief and a con-man."

"Bit like your dad then."

"Dad was never a thief," Tony replied.

"True."

 **6 months later**

The Learjet arrived at Nice CoteD'Azur Airport, it taxied to the far end of the airport and parked beside the private jet of one Prince Albert of Monaco. Tony opened the door, the balmy heat 28c hit him, putting on his Raybans he saw the black limo approach. As the vehicle rolled to a halt, Tony went over to inspect the car, it reminded him of when he was undercover and the time he had met Kort Trent, it was almost the tables turned, he was now the guy making sure the driver was kosha. After checking the documentation, he indicted to Samona that all was clear and he watched as the raven haired actress descended the steps, he held the door open for her. And he remembered #rule12, not that he would.

"Thank you Tony," as she slip into the back seat, Tony shut the door looked around and got into the front passenger seat, the car drove away, only a handful of fans and the paperazzi were looking through the wire fence, Tony smiled.

Samona was going to the Cannes film Festival, but they were staying in Nice, at The Negresco, facing the Promenade de Anglais, it overlooked the Bay of Angels, the sea was as it said Azur blue, a turquoise. He stood on the balcony, a beer in hand, looking to his left to the Quai des Etats-Unis and the marina. It was named in honour of the United States after President Wilson, decided to enter World War I in 1917 and assist the Allied Forces, tomorrow he would run along the Promenade to there, and back.

It was only a 30minute, 22mile drive to Cannes, and after the Festival it was only another hour, along the coast to St Tropez. He had heard from his dad, he had made it to Monte Carlo and Al had put him up for a night, he, that would be dad, had almost lost it all at the casino but he then lady luck struck and he had won.

What of Crispian? In his will he had left Tony 1 million UK pounds, and an apartment, well flat as they say in the UK, worth half a million pounds. A letter hand written by his cousin but given to him by Mr Hubbard, of Hubbard and Hubbard read.

 _Tony,_

 _I hope this finds you well, the flat was your mother's, dad, sorry Clive, kept it, he was renting it out, so, I suppose you can say the money is accrued rent. The flat is a two bed, two bath, so is ideal for either long term leasing or short term if you wish. On the other hand you could sell. It has been refurbished over the year, particularly since the area went from down and out, to bohemian to top market. Think of me sometimes._

 _Yours Crispian._

He had thought of buying a Ferrari but what use would it be, he got to drive Samona if need be and she always hired the best. Oh yes this beat being wingman, to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It really was one sweet parting.

The End (for now?)

 **Author's Note**

I must say thank you everyone for you views and reviews on this story. As I said in the summary this was written for a challenge on NFA and the prompt was :- _Leon Vance responded to the brief rap on his door and glanced up in acknowledgment as Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo came in to stand before him, at near-attention, his face schooled. Vance sighed privately before looking up to the agent and handing him a file._

"Agent DiNozzo, you're relieved of your duties with the MCRT, effective immediately." The Director watched as the green eyes snapped up from the file in his hand to meet his. Before DiNozzo could speak, Vance added, "by request of Special Agent Gibbs."

Therefore I had to build round this. This was my story and my thoughts and interpretation on the prompt, but please if anyone feels free to write their interpretation then please feel free, this is just my story.


End file.
